A mummy named Jack
by Necrotimer
Summary: Jack finds something important to him then something important finds him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Stone, Capcom does

Chapter 1: Jack

The quite foggy night air was disturbed by the sound of a woman crying for help while running and something that sound like laughter. When both sounds suddenly stop everyone who hade heard knew why, Jack had gotten to his prey. There in the middle of the cobblestone street under a dim street light was a young woman lying in a pool of her own blood caused by the large cut on her neck which was causing her once white satin dress to slowly being tainted red with her own blood and a few feet away from this unfortunate corpse was the reason for her death the "Mad Clown" Jack the Slayer.

Who was giggling and doing some kind of freaky victory dance that looked like some deranged form of capoeira with mad delight as he twirled the woman's bracelet which had a bright blue stone on it around his bandaged wrist, when he stopped he slowly raised the stone so it was in front of his bandaged face, he looked at it with sheer glee and then stared whispering to himself over and over again the same phase "I found you" "I found you" "I found you".

This puzzled the only person who had seen the whole ordeal, a young girl in fact who was crying for the poor woman who lay dead on the floor where. The young girl looked Japanese she wore a green kimono that came down to her the middle of her thighs and the sleeves were long which covered most her arms but left her hands free to do as she pleased, she wore a very large blue sash around her whist which was tied into a bow from behind, the lower part of her legs had purple wrapping around them, she wore a pair of traditional gatas (wooden sandals), to top off her strange appearance her hair was done up in an unusual bun, she was known as Ayame and she was going to get to the bottom of this mad man's behavior.

Unfortunately she hade made a very big mistake, which was that when she started crying she had adverted her eyes from the tragic scene so she couldn't have seen that Jack had spotted her and had already snuck up behind her. Ayame's watery eyes shot wide open the second that she felt cold and blooded steel on her neck and all she could do was slowly turn around to see Jack staring at her with his sole red eye with hints of excitement and confusing in it. Before she had the chance to say anything Jack asked her "why you spying on Jack?" his eye never blinking making it even harder not to be scared of this man.

After what seemed like hours Ayame finally spoke "I saw what you did" she stated with a voice that was covered with fear. Jack only hummed at her response as he slowly inched his face closer to hers to see if she was lying. The moment he saw Ayame's face Jack's body froze, then dropped his knives and grabbed his head, Ayame couldn't understand what was going on, but to Jack his head felt like it was slowly and painfully being split in half. Memories came flooding into Jack's twisted mind images of a girl or was it a women he didn't know but it wasn't this girl he just caught, the memories felt distanced as if he had forgotten them a long time ago and were now bombard him like no tomorrow he felt dizzy, panic, sadness, nausea and pain LOTS OF WHITE HOT HELLISH PAIN threaten to rip his twisted mind apart. During his whole mental meltdown Ayame could only stare as it seemed that this "man" was in horrible agony as he held his head gasping for air and was staggering around trying to keep his balance, sounding like he was about to unload the contents of his stomach all over the cobblestone pavement, Ayame knew she had to help so she did the one thing she could do, with speed only someone who had been practicing since before they could talk could pull off, she knock Jack out with a well placed chop on his neck after which Jack fell to the floor and just laid they limp on the ground. After that the only thing Ayame could do was stare at the prone mad man and asks a single and in her mind simple question knowing that Jack wouldn't respond "what happened to you, to make you like this?"

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's going to hard to understand the way Jack talks but please bear with me.I just saw the Power Stone anime on youtube and realized I was no way close to jack's way of speaking (he speaks like a childbaby sometimes) and laughs ALOT.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Stone, Capcom does

Chapter 2: Emotions

Slowly opening his one good eye Jack began to regain conciseness, the sun shown on him through the window forcing him to block it from his eye with his hands as he sluggishly lifted himself to a sitting position rubbing his bandaged head, the last things he could remember was seeing a girl, a lot of jumbled memories, hot burning pain, then everything went black as the last memory set into Jack's mind he carefully observed his surroundings and what he saw was the last thing he expected. Now Jack was insane but even he thought it was crazy that after passing out in the middle of the street he would be in a dark, damp, rat filled old jail-cell not a very lavished looking hotel room. As he shifted around he noticed that he didn't have his knives with him which caused his head to darted from side trying to find his missing "partners" headache be damned.

He found them both on the bedstead to the right of him and quickly scooped them up into his hands and he was very surprised to find them completely sparkling clean there wasn't a drop of blood on them. After staring at his clean "shiny" knives he slipped them into the holsters in his jacket, seeing his knives clean was something completely new to Jack since he never bothered to clean them especially after finding his "friend". That single word made him realize that during the blank part of his memory that he might of dropped him, when he thought crossed his mind he went into a spastic fit and thus he began to search the room like well a mad man. Five minutes later the room was in complete shambles as there were pieces of cloth torn ever where drawers ripped out of their places even the pillows on the king sized bed were gutted on the off chance that his "friend" was hidden in them. After turning the room inside out and not finding what he searched for Jack fell into a fetal position and started to cry rocking himself back and forth.

Unknown to him that all the time Jack was looking for his "friend" Ayame had been looking on through a crack in the door as if she was watching a movie. She had seen him as he began his frantic search and the whole time Ayame had Jack's "friend" in her hands transfixed watch Jack throw a king sized tantrum like a child that couldn't find it's favorite toy. She saw him tear the room apart the whole time while he kept calling out "where are you?" as if he expected the stone to answer him. What she didn't understand was why Jack the Slayer the "Mad Clown" was so obsessed with this stone and why he kept calling out to it like it was a person. She started to think of reasons and the first was because he had stolen it after killing the innocent woman last night which Ayame had buried in an appropriate grave in an open field, but she soon tossed that idea out of the window when she saw that Jack started sobbing like a small child who had just lost it's mother. The sound of him crying was surprisingly heartbreaking to and so she decided to make herself know.

Jack jerked his head to the right as he saw the girl from last night walk into the now destroyed room with a look of confusion and worry on her face. He then lowered his gaze and saw that she had a tray of fruit in her hands to which he quietly asked "Is that for Jack?" she nodded and set the tray down on the floor next to Jack who after seeing the fruit on the tray realized he was very hungry. He slowly and carefully reached out to grab an apple from the tray and with his free hand moved some of the bandages around his mouth so he could bit into the apple he held in his wrapped fingers.

While Jack finished his apple and reached out for another piece of fruit Ayame sat on her legs looking at the way he acted when he wasn't on the prowl. She would know as she had followed him last night after see saw him jump across the rooftops. The way Jack moved and his attitude when he when hurting was completely different to his actions now. Ayame had noticed that when Jack hunted he used his trademark insect like way of moving by bending himself forward at the knees and using his knives like feet, Jack looked like a spider when he ran, he was agile, highly flexible and seemed to know where everything was when he was hunting not to mention his constant giggling was bone chilling to hear on a dark street at night. None of that existed now as she saw him finish another fruit and then set it down on the tray it was brought on. He acted like a normal person now "well as normal as someone like him could act" thought Ayame. She had gathered enough courage to ask something she had been wanting to ask Jack for the past hour "what's your real name Jack?" his only reaction was his pupil moving to look at her a an almost confused gaze "Jack it is the only name he has" he answered with a voice full of depression which didn't go unnoticed by her but did leave her a bit discouraged to ask her next question. So she quickly gathered up he courage and asked "how did you get like this?"


End file.
